1. Field
The present invention relates to a compact, reliable and low-cost vector velocimeter for example for determining velocities of particles suspended in a gas or fluid flow, or for determining velocity, displacement, rotation, or vibration of a solid surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
LIDAR (Light Detection And Ranging) systems are well-known in the art. LIDAR determines velocity in the direction of line-of-sight based on detection of backscattered coherent light from airborne aerosols or particles in a measurement volume formed by a laser beam emitted by the LIDAR.
WO 2009/046717, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a LIDAR system with an all-semiconductor light source for emission of a laser beam for illumination of aerosols or particles in the measurement volume. The disclosed LIDAR system determines velocity magnitudes along the direction of propagation of the emitted laser beam. Possible velocity components in directions perpendicular to the direction of propagation of the emitted laser beam are not determined.